


Calm

by catvampcrazines



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: All them protect-Eddie-Thawne feels, Angst, Barry knows that he knows, Because if you're crying while writing it..., Caring, Developing Relationship, Eddie knows Barry's secret, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Sexual Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kindness, M/M, POV Eddie Thawne, Pre-Relationship, The angst is Eddie's inner turmoil and not between Barry and Eddie., The fic that basically convinced me I'd be actively shipping and writing these two., because Eddie's had a shitty day., both men are single, slightly into the future, this was supposed to be something Top!Barry and this happened. Sniffle.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a shitty day. Maybe week, if he lets himself admit it. Eddie has his butt pressed against his desk's edge—Barry in his space, carefully standing so that their fronts graze. A few fairly wordless, but passionate and confusing - though emotionally honest - hookups have happened. *But this isn't that.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malekin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malekin/gifts).



> *sniffle* I need someone to give Eddie some TLC, damn it. He’s a cupcake and he must feel pretty alone at times. I had no idea how bad I felt for Eddie. He's a trooper and he carries on but that doesn't mean he can't feel like absolute shit. That it'll slide away easily as soon as he throws up his smile--as much as he may want it to.
> 
> Oh and Eddie enjoys puns, though he tries not to say the Flash ones *out loud*. ;)

It’s only Eddie’s own weight relying on the wooden surface behind him, his cheerful smile having faded about two footsteps ago.

Barry has his rapt attention, Eddie staring at him wide-eyed as he waits for Barry to say something, any—to make a move. He doesn’t.

In their shared space, the sound of Barry’s breathing is a focal point. The rest of the world and an incredibly shitty day becomes gritty and blurs.

There’s a deep well of patience and want watching him and his thudding heart slows. Eddie feels not quite languid, but calm.

And he hadn’t known he’d needed calm.

Thought he’d just fake it until he’d made it. Or fake it until he could blow off the steam. 

If he’s honest with himself, he’d first figured Barry’d come to kindly be an enthusiastic, shockingly sexy, energy outlet. It would have worked, until Barry left the room.

He hadn’t known he could have  _this_. That it was  _free_  and  _available_.

Barry stood delivering it and filling him from mind to heart to fingertips and back again, a hum underneath Eddie’s skin solely from his gaze. He faintly realizes his breathing’s synced with Barry’s as he closes his eyes. 

And if his eyes water at the feel of Barry’s lips touching his after he’s finally leant down, at the lengths of bodies and arousal meeting, neither of them say a thing.

Eddie likes to think he’s a polite man, but the words “thank you” are stuck to the roof of his mouth. He’s filled with their meaning, but too proud to admit that he’d needed this. Been hollowed out by recent events; a needy craving taking place, along with a certainty that  _no one_  would come treat it.

Eddie thanks Barry in other ways, thoroughly expresses the sorrow replaced by awe along skin; he doesn’t stop until he makes sure he knows.

Barry lets him.

 

 

 

Find this gif + fic set on Tumblr: [**x**](http://catvampcrazines.tumblr.com/post/107216132753/slightly-future-thallen-beddie-one-day-barry)

( **[♥](http://catvampcrazines.tumblr.com/tagged/myflash)** )

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first Barry/Eddie piece I wrote. It took me completely by surprise and came out, sweeping me away into a shippy haze. Honestly, this was supposed to be a bit of smut, but, nooo, these two are their own force with me. This is the first slashy ship that I've written regularly for since BtVS/AtS fandom days and they refuse to let me cower. I realized quickly that it wasn't only that they were cute and hot to think of together or even that they're both sweethearts--because this flowed out and I could see so much more depth. *crying all over again as I archive this*


End file.
